


Halloween Spirit

by Cozy_Enigma



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Fluff, Halloween, Haunted Houses, featuring dark being a little shit, gender neutral reader, mostly - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-12
Updated: 2020-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:47:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28032627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cozy_Enigma/pseuds/Cozy_Enigma
Summary: It’s frankly a miracle you convinced Dark to participate in a haunted house tour so course with your luck it’s actually, y’know,haunted?
Relationships: Darkiplier/Reader
Kudos: 14





	Halloween Spirit

"C'mon you gotta at least look interested!"

You were needling a bit more than necessary but it was worth it for the exaggerated eye roll Dark sent your way. The two of you walked side by side, more towards the back of the group but still close enough to hear what the guide was saying. 

"And what exactly do I need to be interested over?" He asks dryly. 

"Spooky ghost stories? Generally creepy ambiance? Happy Halloween spirit?"

Halloween was always one of your favorite holidays. Dark knew this. Hell, most people around you this time of year knew this. The sheer glee you held for the 31st of October was astonishing. It was endearing to a point. He would watch scary movies, maybe even help decorate if a proper bargain was struck, but he wasn't one to indulge in the holiday spirit. Certainly not to the extent you did.

Which was why it'd taken too much needling to get him to go on a haunted tour. Luckily with it being so close to Halloween no one gave him a second look.

Except for you. Since he apparently wasn't hiding his distaste as well as he thought he did.

"Yes," he drawled, giving the brochure clutched in your hands a slow glance, "because legends of people decades dead are very thrilling."

You huffed, more than used to the tone at this point. "Well I, for one, think it's interesting, Mr. Stick in the mud."

He smirked as a breeze blew past, making you shiver. "You think they're frightening."

That got a sputter. "No I do not! I'm way harder to scare than that!"

Everyone stepped into their next destination, an old hotel of some sort. Dark hadn't cared enough to read about the background but it was clear they leaned into the haunted angle for this time of year. Smoke machines chugged in the corners, wisps crawling across scuffed wood floors. The lights were dim and flickering by design. Whipping out a flashlight, their tour guide encouraged everyone to explore to their hearts desire.

Of course you immediately pulled him along after you. Most had gone upstairs first. You were hesitating at the basement door. Dark came up behind you, peering down into the oppressive gloom below.

"Hmm, certainly less crowded," he noted as he stepped back a show of considering their options, "but if you're too scared to venture below..."

The glare you sent his was pure spite and then you were off. Steps bending and creaking under your weight, you had went off on your own now. Probably to prove a point. Dark huffed a small laugh as he followed after you only to pause. 

It wasn't anything specific. More of a shift in the air he was certain anyone else would have missed. A chill that had settled along his spine and sunk in its teeth. Dark wasn't one to get scared, no, but he wasn't the only entity in the building. 

More urgency in his step now, he marched down the hallway. Following that stinging, acrid cold to it's source. When it was revealed to be an unassuming storage closet, he doubted himself for half a moment until he saw it. Flickering just out of human sight was a slithering blackness hanging in the corner of the tiny room. 

Your footsteps echoed somewhere behind him which was a small comfort. Leave it to you to pick an actual haunted hotel. 

As if in response to his presence, the other entity reared up. It was small, nearly pitiful but clearly hateful enough to make up for that in spades. It spat at him a garbled hiss and made to lurch his way only to draw up short. Dark hummed, looking down at his feet. 

Dulled by wear and time, a line was drawn haphazardly across the doorway. Lettering he couldn't quite parse but the intention clear. He smirked. Confined to a measly storage closet for who knew how long. Not quite the hair raising tale that was advertised. 

"Oh, there you are!" Dark turned to see you fidgeting behind him. Worrying at the edges of your sleeves, you glanced back the way you came and put on a shaky smile. "Right, kinda dusty down here. Wanna take a look upstairs?"

Dark hummed, turning back to the thing spitting poison in the other room. He doubted it was enough to affect him but anyone a bit more human, well... Decisively, he reached over and pushed the old wooden door shut. If anything that just made the thing louder.

He turned to you, ignored the confused look on your face, and waved a hand towards the stairs.

"After you darling."


End file.
